Oh Goddess!
by Dr.Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: Bella's family send her on a trip to Europe.She runs into a few familiar faces, and Bella has a secret. She is a Goddess in training!rated M for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

"Chapter 1"

Emotions

.

I was feeling so many emotions right now,i felt like i was going to explode. It was not just your typical teenage OMG moments, I mean I think I'm going crazy , I might faint were are my . I was feeling sad,anxiety,angry,frustrated,excited...and wait for it happy. Let me explain, I'm sad because my good for nothing ex boyfriend Edward left me. The thing about that is, Edward is a vampire. Yeah but not one your thinking about, I'm talking super speed, strength, and get this he sparkle. Yes, I said it sparkles like total disco ball, diamonds, glitter sparkle. now that I think about it, it was gay ( no offense if your gay)well anyways he left and it broke my heart hence the sadness and anger. The other emotions come from were I'm going tomorrow. Well my family is sending me on a trip to Europe, they said it is part of my Goddess training. Oh did I mention my family are Greek gods and Goddesses. Oh.. well know you know. so a little history on how I was born, all the major gods and goddesses put there power together and BAM! Super powerful strong baby girl named Isabella next in line to be Goddess of the Gods, no pressure. So anyway I'm going on a trip to Europe for three weeks with a whole bunch of other teenagers my age. ( I've been on one of these trips and it was awesome) So supposedly my delegation is supposed to meet up with another delegation from Alaska.(delegation is a group of kids in the program) We would meet them in Paris, France. I was packing for the trip when I heard foot steps walking towards my door. I turned around as the person walked in, it was Aphrodite.

" Know how to knock", I looked moodily  
" I just came to oversee you packing, can't have my daughter looking like a peasant know can I?", she exclaimed why running into my walk-in closet  
Did I mention they all call me daughter.  
" Mom I'm perfectly capable of packing myself ", I added grumpily  
" I know but I haven't trust you with clothing choices since Forks. Sweetie I know you had to disguise yourself and all, but really those outfits were dreadful!", she shouted from the depths of my closet.  
" Whatever!", I said as I turned towards my full length mirror.

I looked different from boring old Isabella Swan. I had to change my Features to blend in. I'm about 5'10, long curly Raven black hair like Artemis(I think she has black hair)and, striking blue eyes from Athena. I had curves in all the right places and my breast were bigger. I had the perfect body just like Aphrodite. My lips were fuller, and cheekbones higher. If you look close enough you would see a little bit of each go and goddess in me. I was beautiful, more so then Rosalie ever was, well is. I was wearing denim daisy dikes that showed of my legs, a grey fitted v-neck, light grey shrug, a cameo necklace, a few bracelets, and gladiator sandals. My hair was naturally curly with that just got out of bed look held back with a black headband with a pink bow on it. I had a little mascara, and smoky eyes and a little lip gloss. Not to be modest or anything but I looked hot, Alice would be so proud. I turned away from the mirror and told Aphrodite I would be back later. I walked out of my room and made my way through Olympus to find something to do. About 5 minutes into my walk, I was stopped by a nymph telling me that I was needed in the throne room, When I got there All twelve gods and Goddesses were waiting in there thrones. Oh gods what did I do!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Bonvoyage'

Bpov

" I didn't do it.", I yelled

" Your not in trouble little one or should you be?", said Zues raising a eyebrow

I blushed a deep red shaking my head.

" We came here to talk about your trip.", Posiden clarified

I nodded

" As you know you will be going to Greece at the end of your trip.", stated Athena.

I nodded again thinking of the week we would be visiting Greece.

" You also know that camp half blood has temporarily been relocated there until we finish rebuliding the one here in the states.",chirped Aphrodite while giving a pointed glare at Artemis.

" My hunters did not mean to burn it down, it was all of your children who started the fight my girls were simply defending themselves! " Artemis yelled at everyone

" Anyway we 'arranged' that your groups stay there why in Greece.", Ares said with a smirk

" You did what ", I shouted glaring at anyone who would make eye contact.

" Stop your shouting and listen! ", scolded Hestias

" When your in Greece you will be there tour guide, you know it better than any human.",saif Hermes proudly

" I thought this was supposed to be a vacation? ", I muttered under my breath

" No, it's a learning experince.", boomed Hephaestus in his deep voice

" Ohhh yeah running around Europe acting like holigons is really a ' learning experince' ", laughed Apollo

" I think this meeting is over and little Bella should get her rest for her trip tomorrow.", said Persphone softly

They all nodded and got up and gave me a hug than left. I walked back to my room changed into my pj's and went to bed.

Bpov

I woke up to my alarm clock it said 4:00 am. I had the weirdest feeling that somthing bad was going to happen today. I took a shower, put on my clothes which all of us had to wear in airports. It was a deep blue shirt with the programs logo and khakis. I put the shirt on and my skinny khakis (like skinny jeans but khakis). I used a little godlyk magic and made the shirt tighter and shorter so it didn't look like I was wearing a sack. I magically put blue streaks in my hair, and headed towards the elevator were everyone was waiting. All the goddesses were crying and saying how they would miss there little girl, why the gods gave me huge and told me to be safe, but Apollo being Apollo had to say somthing inapproite.

" Bellz don't forget to use protection if you get layed! ", Apollo sayed trying to hide a smile

I smirked, " Thank you for that lovely piece of advice."

" No one will be getting layed on this trip especially Bella! ", Zuess fumed thunder cracking in the distance

" Chill dad I was only playing.", I reasurred him

" Bella we need to go if were going to be on time.", Aphrodite said

I nodded and got in the elevator with Aphrodite and Ares, they were going with me to the airport. When we got to the airport we said are goodbyes and I went to my delegation. I walked over to one of my friends Nickoel. Nickoel was 5'4 maybe 5'5 short light brown hair with chocolate brown eyes that remind mr of my human form's eyes. Her attitude reminds of Alice.

" Nicky!", I shouted as I tackeled her in a hug

" Bella", she replied laughing

" Ladies be respectful were in a airport.", scolded Ms. Dot our delegation leader.

We quieted down and waited for our plane to start boarding. We talked with our other friends Rachel and Sarah who are identical twins. They are both 5' 7 blond with brown highlights and crystal blue eyes. Rachel is loud and is out going, why Sarah is quiet and shy. We talked about the clothes we brought and clothes we would buy. We also talked about boys and such. It felt so good to feel normal. I love it! Don't get me wrong I love being a goddess it just nice feeling normal.

" Now boarding flight to Paris, France", called the intercome

" Yeah!", we all yelled as we boarded the plane.

**What do you think? What should Bella be the goddess of**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

' Paris '

we boarded the plane sat in our seats and relaxed. As the plane took off I took out my I touch, and put my headphones in and listened to my itouch is a magical present from Hepteamus.

********** Plane ride***********

I was filled with excitement, and Nikki was litterly was vibrating in her seat. We left the plane and walk to go meet the other delegation. We spotted them and started walking over. When I got close enough to see some of them I stopped in my tracks. It couldn't be... could it... but why now of all places. The Cullens were standing there in all there immortal glory.

" Whats wrong Bella, come on!", Nikki said loudly drawing attention to us.

The Cullens looked at me and gasped.

" Bella!", they all shouted at once.

I smirked I was going to show them the real Bella. Still smirking I turned to Nikki and said,

" Nikki, my oh so dear ex of mine is here, what will I ever do?", I said with heavy sarcasm

Nikki caught on and smirked while looping her arm through mine. we were know walking out of the airport to the bus or the coach as they call it. Nikki and I walked passed the Cullens. We swayed are hips and giggled, I winked at Edward and his eyes widened.

" Miss me? " I said seductively walking off towards the coach

I heard Emmett's booming laugh as I got in the coach. Nikki and I moved to the back of the coach and I sat by the window seat with Nikki next to me. When we were all settled Mrs. Lanton(another leader) told us that we had to sit next to someone from the other delegation. I know one of the Cullens would sit there so I choose Emmett, my new favorite.

" I call Emmett!", I shouted

" Hell Yah!", Emmett boomed running over to the seat next to me and sitting down. Everyone had sat down, Nikki and Alice in front of me, Rachel and Rosalie behind us, Jasper and Sarah across, and Edward and Josh behind him.

" Why do you always get the buff guys?", Nikki whined at me.

I giggled and said," Because I'm awesome and I do not"

" Yes you do remember Austin, Brett, that guy from the beach..." she ranted

" Your brother.", I whispered to myself

Emmett and Rosalie's laughing made me jump. I could hear Edward growling lightly in the background.

" What! ", Nikki said turning red

" I said I fuc... banged your brother", I stated looking at my nails

All the Cullens gasped at my forwardness.

" Izzy I thought we would never talk about that ever again", she wined with a small smile

" You brought it up!", I stated

" What happened to our sweet innocent little Bella?", asked Emmett

I didn't answer him instead I turned away and looked out the window. I know it was childish, but I couldn't help it I was mad. I refuse to talk to any of them. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, it was Nikki.

_Vampires really, you know better! -Nikki_

I forgot to mention Nickoel can see threw the mist. I texted back:

_I know! I regret it thx the gods we broke up! - Bellz_

Nikki turned raised an eyebrow, i giggled.

_you better not be getting back with him! I'll kick both your immortal asses! - Nikki_

I sighed deeply getting Emmetts attention, he raised an eyebrow.

_No way in Hades, look were here! - Bellz_

We had just arrived at are hotel, and Mrs. Lanton started talking.

" We will assign roommates, then you will go to your rooms get settled. Then get changed and meet back down stairs, here in the lobby in a hour."

She rolled down all the roommates, and of course I got Rosalie and Alice. I sighed, grabbed my suitcase and followed them to our room. It was an ok room, nothing could ever compare to Oylmpus. As soon as the door closed l was tackeled to the ground by a flying pixie.

" Alice get off! ",I said in a steely voice

She jumped off me with a shocked face.

" Bella whats wrong we missed you?", she whispered

If Alice could cry she would have been. I turned to Rosalie who was still staring at me in shock. Me still acting childish I ignored them totally and started to unpack.

" You can't ignore us forever.", Rosalie smirked

I grabbed my clothes and started to undress. I was nothing like insucure little Bella, I had no problems showing skin. I guess thats what you get from being raised by the goddess of love. I could feel them staring, creepers! I was wearing a black mini skirt, with a white v-neck vintage Eiffel tower t-shirt tucked into the skirt, and paired with black heels. I left my hair down and put a black headband with a black silk bow on it. I touched up my make-up and put light pink lipgloss on. I looked ready for Paris, I grabbed my black clutch and made sure I had everything. I had my phone, camera, cash, credit cards, and my weapon. wait! Were is my sword, last time I saw it... Oh I remeber it was around my neck. You see I can morph my sword into anything I want, like a necklace, or a ring. i made it into a necklace, then looked to see what Rose and Alice were doing.

Alice gushed," You look gorgeus!"

I only nodded and walked out of the room and saw Josh.

" Josh!", I screeched

I ran at him and jumped on his back. Josh griped my thighs and laughed.

" what up Bee", he asked walking down the hall.

" Nothing.", I laughed kissing his neck.

Josh was a tall boy about 6'0, sandy blond hair and baby blue eyes.

" You do realize were going the wrong way. ", I said

" I know, I need to change.", he clarified

We got to his room, and he opened the door for me to find no other than the Cullen men.

" Bella! ", Emmett boomed

" No girls allowed in boys room.", Jasper stated

Josh being Josh tossed me on his bed and got his clothes, and started to change.

" Don't be prude!", I said acidly " and you, if you ever throw me like that again I swear..."

" Are you two dating? ", Edward asked

So he speaks, finally I thought he was mute.

" He wishes!", I said

**Please review, it makes me want to write more. **


	4. Chapter 4

' Chapter 4 '

Meeting Mom

I noticed that my leather jacket was on top of his suitcase. I walked over to it and put it on, and sighed, the jacket was a present from Ares. It was inpenerable armor disquised as any article of clothing that I want.

" You handed it to me when you went to get your luggage out of the coach", Josh clarified

" Josh! Bee! Come on were going to be late!", screeched Nikki

" Coming, just getting my jacket", I yelled back

I walked out of the hotel room only to be tackeled by Nickoel. It was a good thing Jasper was standing behind us or we would have fell over.

" Josh, babe you need to stop bringing hot girls in your hotel room.", Nikki said sweetly

" I only have eyes for one... Nickoel.", I said dramatically with my hand on my forehead

" But, I am in love with another!", she said just as dramatically

" Who?", I gasped

" Josh! ", she said why running to Josh and fiercly kissing him.

" Well it's a good thing that i'm in love with Sarah! ", I said running to Sarah and kissing her.

I looped arms with Sarah and skipped to the coach, looking back once to wink at the Cullens.

Epov

She kissed Sarah! Bella kissed Sarah. Was I so bad to her she switched teams.

" Bella likes girls.", Rosalie whispered

Nikki giggled

" No, thats just Bella she is a very touchy feely kinda person. What you might think that was a hot kiss, but to Bella it was a friendly gesture. It was how she was raised.", Nikoel clarified

" Ohh.", Rose said

Nickoel looked Rose up and down, then giggled.

" Bella also believes that I qoute " Hot people should be kissed." so i'm suprised she hasn't kissed you yet.", she said why giggling

" Hurry up kids! ", we heard Mrs. Lanton call.

We started walking faster down the hall.

" That doesn't sound ike Bella!", Alice said glaring at Nikki for replacing her as Bella's best friend.

" Yahh, Bella wouldn't do that stuff!", Emmett said

" Wanna bet. ", Nikki said

" Your on! ", Emmett boomed

" Ok, then Rosalie walk up to Bella at the Eiffel Tower and kiss her, and you'll see.", Nikki said with confidence

" Ok! ", Rosalie said looking excited

Bpov

Nikki , Josh, Rachel, and the Cullens got onto the bus. Emmett sat down and looked at me funny. I turned towards the window as the coach started to drive out of the hotel. Paris was HUGE! Athena and her children out did themselves! I mean look at all the Great Arictecure here, the Eiffel Tower, Arc De Triumphe, Chateau De Versailles, and many others.

" We are going to eat lunch, then we will head to the Eiffel Tower. ", announced Ms. Lanton

I frowned, food was starting to lose it appeal. Gods and Godesses don't have to eat, but it taste good. Me still being young and starting to transition to Ambrosia and Nectar. We had arrived at the restraunt and we got out and went in. I sat down at a table and Nikki sat at one side and the Cullens sat around me. I sighed, this would be a long trip. Nikki was staring at Emmett smugly. They brought out the first course, it looked gross and I smelled it. I scrunched my nose, so did the Cullens. Everybody else seemed to enjoy it. They brought a salad next it looked ok. I took a bite or so. I can't wait till my taste buds go back to normal. Then the main course came and it was duck. I scrunched my nose again a pushed the plate away. The Cullens stared curiously.

" Can't wait to go to the Eiffel Tower! ", she said slyly tapping her head.

I raised an eyebrow, she wanted to read her mind. I opened are link.

_Bee, I made a bet with Emmett that you would kiss Rosalie back when she kisses you at the Eiffel tower._

I raised an eyebrow and nodded smiling.

_Thx Bee!_

" Let'a Go! ", Ms. Dot said

We got in the coach and headed towards the Eiffel Tower. We got stuck in traffic so I pulled out my purple pop and started playing with it. It will let you play any game courtesy of Hephtamus. I smirked, and kept playing till I won, Emmetts eyes were huge.

I giggled.

" Everybody off were here! ", yelled Ms. Dot

The Eiffel Tower was HUGE! It was made of metal and looked awsome! There was 4 main pieces meeting at the center. There seem to be 3 or 4 levels, and I could see with my hieghtened eye sight people at the top taking pictures. We got in line to get on the elevator. When we got to the top I took out my camera and started taking pictures. I had another magical item, go figure the camera never runs out of memory. I was taking a picture of the twins when I felt cold hands on my waist turning me around. It was Rosalie, and then she kissed me. I was suprised at first, then I remebered Nikki's bet. I smiled on Rosalie's lips and pulled back. I pecked her on the cheek and smiled. I turned around and walked back to Rachel to show her the picture I took. Rosalie was ok, a bitch but she was ok. I have not forgiven them, but Rose and Jasper were on a ok level. I looked over at Rosalie, she smiled. I smiled back and winked. She turned to go back to the Cullens, who by the way all had there with there mouthes open. She slapped Emmett on the head. I turned around to see Aphrodite and Ares.

" A square!", I shouted running over to them.( A square meaning there is 2 A named people)

I ran to Ares jumped on him wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs aroound his waist. He gave me a quick hello kiss on the lips.I smiled and looked at Aphrodite, she had that ' back off ' look, I know you are all thinking. He helped create me, but so did all the other gods. Hey Zeus married his sister! We get to pick and choose who we are related to, and he is just to hot to be my father. I jumped off him and hugged my mom.

" Look at her she looks so...so... french!", she shouted getting everyones attention.

Nicole smiled and lowered her eyes in respect of the powerful beings. The Cullens looked at us strongly.

" Mom I knew you would check on me, but not this quickly.", I whined

" I know ut I just had to see you in your first Paris outfit!', she said excitedly

I nodded that sounded like Aphrodite.

" I also wanted to see your ftirnds.", she said piontedly

oh there was the real reason, she wanted to see the Cullens, well more so Edward.

" Yeah, were is the asswhole! ", Ares shouted cracking her knuckles.

" Way to be descrite Ares! ", I said pissed off.

" Only for you babe. ". he said smirking

Aphrodite glared at him, hufted and took out her mirror, checked her hair and makeup. Then she smiled a dazzling smile only the goddess of loe could do, then turned towards the Cullens. She sauntered over to them still smiling. She turned to Nikki and smiled.

" Hello Nicole. ", she said sweetly with authority

" M'lady ", Nikki said and bowed her head respectfully.

The Cullens looked at Nicole strangly, then back at my mom.

" You are the Cullens, yes. ", Aphrodite said sternly

Alice stepped forward.

" Yes we are, and I love your outfit. ", Alice gushed

" You must be Edward. ", Ares said deeply

Edward just nodded

" And who the hell are you! ", said Emmett

I cringed, big mistake.

" You will adress me with respect. ", snapped Aphrodite

The glare my momgave Emmett could send Kronos back to Tarturus. Emmett cringed back from her glare.

" And you, I willl be watching you.", Aphrodite said pionting at Edward

I smirked nothing funnier than watching Aphrodite yell at someone. 'A square' gave the Cullens one last look and looked at me softly then stored off.

" Way to piss off my mom, jackass!", I laughed

They gaped at me in suprise.

" That was your mom! ", Emmett yelled

I only nodded, and rolled my eye turning around heading back down the Eiffel Tower.


End file.
